True Mates
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: Is Scorpius claiming his true mate? ONE SHOT DRAMIONE is side pairing, only mentioned. Inspired by "What a Malfoy Wants" by Cullen's Pet :)


A sudden pop of apparition startled Scorpius who had been waiting patiently in the dark hall of Malfoy Manor's east wing.

He wondered how the intruder had been able to get in here without disrupting the wards. He never felt the wards shift or broke down.

The sound of running feet informed him that the person was heading to where he was at.

"MALFOY!" He heard the voice say. 'ah so it's her. No wonder the manor allowed her in. The flesh and blood of my mate.' he thought to himself.

As the intruder came close, he noticed how much she had changed. She still had her mother's bushy, albeit now, somehow tamer hair, her paternal side's red hair, although her's was more of a deeper shade of auburn, almost as if it was brown like her mother's.

She was taller than the last time he saw her, which was the day he graduated from Hogwarts. Being a year older than her, he never saw her again until now. Last he heard she had just accepted a job at Gringotts after graduating from a prestigious Wizarding University in New York.

"Weasley" he said as he stood up to face her as she finally stood in front of him. He noticed that she had grown into a lovely young woman. A little taller than her mother, but just as lean and slim.

"You. Have you done it?" She asked, heaving as her body tried to fill her lungs with air due to her running all the way to where Scorpius was at.

"What do you mean?" He nonchalantly asked. He noticed that she wore the same look he used to see on her when she was about to emotionally explode, whether out of anger or despair, he did not know. Maybe it was both.

"Don't play stupid with me! My mother! Have y-" she said, failing to keep her breathing in check, "Have you claimed her?" she asked in a whisper, her voice a complete contrast to her shouting earlier.

He noticed that her eyes were rimmed red, which meant she was probably already emotional before she came here. He used to hate seeing her cry. They were never close but whenever he saw her sad, he thought it was heart breaking to see her sad. When he noticed he was staring at her, he cleared his throat and impassively said "No, father is still inside staking his claim on her. He needs to claim her first before I can. He'll be done in about 5 minutes or so though."

He watched as she breathed a sigh of relief, but the emotions on her face still warring. "Will you, can y-" she tried to say, finding it difficult to voice out her request. He watched her bow her head down, hiding her face but still noticed that a lone tear had crossed her cheek. Taking a deep breathe, he waited for her to speak. "I know you don't know me that much, or at all. But she's my mother. Please. Don't claim her." she said. Tears were now falling from her face, marring her porcelain skin.

He was stunned. Did she not know what would happen to him if he did not claim his mate?! His father has lived a half life because he didn't claim her and now as a consequence, they have to share a mate! 'Such a selfish beauty!' he thought.

"Do you not know what will happen to me if I don't claim my mate?! You've seen my father! Have you not?!" He shouted, not noticing that he had moved forward, closer to her.

"I know its selfish of me. But she's the only one I have left! My father is dead, my brother might as well be!" she said, now outright crying, he couldn't help but notice that even through her tear stained face, now blotched with redness and swollen from crying, she still looked beautiful. "I can't lose her too, Malfoy. Please." she said, now kneeling to the floor as she cried, "I beg you to please don't claim her too."

It was like he was drawn back to his Hogwarts days when he'd see her from afar, he had always hated to see her cry. Just as he was about to help her up and comfort her the way he had always seen her friends do, he felt a sharp indescribable pain attack him from his core, moving all the way up to his chest, then his head, making him double over on the floor.

Suddenly he felt his bond with Hermione disappear and felt a stronger one in its place, suddenly his vision of his mate, which had always been blurred, became clearer. Suddenly he understood whose emotions he always felt, Suddenly he knew why his father insisted to be the one to claim Hermione first.

When the pain suddenly ebbed away, he noticed Rose was now beside him, panicked at not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god! What happened?! Are you alright?!" she asked, tears still falling from her eyes, although it seemed to have lessened now.

As he sat up, he found himself sitting face to face with her. Without answering her question, he looked into her eyes, grabbed the nape of her neck and placed his lips on hers.

Then he knew.

Father had claimed his mate first to reveal his true mate.

Rose Weasley was his to claim.

* * *

I've been meaning to get this scene out of my head for a while now. I read this fic called what a malfoy wants but I didn't really like Draco sharing a mate with his son (it sort of felt like pedo/incest for me but I still liked the story) so I made a short scene that would have made me feel a little better about liking a story that had an older lady having relations with a teenage boy (granted he was 18 but still, no.)

I didn't really want to turn this into a story for fear that it might infringe on copyright for that story but I just had to get this out of my head so that I can continue with my other stories here, here and here. :)

Hope you liked it! It's my first scorose one shot btw! :)

How'd I do? :)


End file.
